


Anticipation

by VeVa2128



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean winchester x pregnant reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Impregnation, Reader-Insert, Smut, omega!reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeVa2128/pseuds/VeVa2128
Summary: As the weeks rolled on he found ways to keep you wanting, to keep you wet and needy for him.





	Anticipation

                You’ve waited all month long for this. Twenty-Nine days five hours thirty six minutes and fifteen seconds. You were counting down for your heat to start so that you can Dean could start your family. Each time you talked about it you got wet and excited and you being wet and excited, made Dean excited and he would end up fucking you right there in the hallway, the bathroom, and more times than once (but you only told him one time) Sam’s bed. Your Alpha knew you had a breeding kink from the first time you went into heat. You had begged him over and over again to fill you with his Alpha seed and make you round with his pups. “Is that what you want little Omega? You want to be round a full of my pups?” You wished you could give an answer but he was fucking you so deep and fucking you so well that all you could give was guttural moans that Dean said made you sound like you were possessed.

Besides waiting to be bred like the little breeding bitch you are, you were also just waiting for Dean to touch you. The last time Dean knotted you he told you he wasn’t going to touch you until your next heat. At first, you though you would be able to handle it. You would just use one of the fake knots you bought from before he claimed you. Or you would just use your fingers to get off, but none of them were working. None of them bought you the sweet release you would get from being wrapped around Dean’s thick cock as his knot pushed deep inside you. You begged for your heat just to start so you could feel Dean fucking you deep, listening to him whisper the dirtiest things in your ear that made you cum so hard you though you would go blind.

As the weeks rolled on he found ways to keep you wanting, to keep you wet and needy for him. Passing each other in the hall he would touch you just enough to leave his scent on you. It would leave goosebumps on your skin it, made your nipples harden instantly and the slick between your legs ruin your underwear. That was more than common. You would change underwear constantly to the point where you stopped wearing them all together and exchanged them for short shorts or short skirts. If he was going to tease you, you were going to have your own fun. You made sure any time you hand to bend over in front of him that he was show wet he made your cunt. How hungry you cunt was to swallow down his length into your womb. You would fantasize about him taking you right then and there making you scream making you his. And you would let him. Luckily for you that was soon about to come true.

                The next morning you woke up to Dean licking, biting and sucking at your neck. You were in heat. The familiar tightness in your belly was getting harder and harder to ignore. “Please…. Dean…Alpha I need you. Please stop teasing me.” “Oh, (y/n) don’t worry my needy Omega, you Alpha is going to give you exactly what you want.” His nipping went from your neck down to your breasts. Pulling your night grown down for better access Dean began sucking and biting the hardening peaks that began to form. “Mmmmm I cannot wait till you good and knocked up. Your tits are already so big I can’t begin to imagine what they’re going to look like when their filled with milk. You like that baby? You like that though of being my little breeding cow?” Fuck, he always knew the right things to say. His words broke the dam that was holding your slick back.

You were writhing beneath him, your pussy clenching needing wanting something to fill it. “Alphaaa,”was the only word your brain could crank out. His mouth still sucking and playing with your nipple as his free hand traveled south. The anticipation was killing you. You would feel his hand come closer and closer to your soaked cunt. With your eyes closed and head rolling from side to side, you feel rather than see him spread your legs apart and before you could catch your breath you felt his fingers open your lips to find your clit. “My my look at what we have here.” He take a finger and brushes against you clit. “So wet for me Omega. I’ve barely done anything to you and here your tight little hole is drooling for cock. I wonder what would happen if I just…” He didn’t finish his sentence before he pushed two long digits inside you. Dragging them back and forth and back and forth. Over the sounds of your breathy moans you can hear your wetness bouncing off the bunker walls. Dean tortuous assault doesn’t stop. He removed his mouth from your nipples to move down your body where he stops at your cunt. “You feel tighter baby. I’m going to have to open you up again so my nice fat cock doesn’t hurt you.” You clench around his fingers at the thought of him thrusting inside your tight hole.

All this sexual stimulation has your senses going haywire that the moment Dean puts his mouth on your clit you couldn’t help but cum. “C-cumming oh my fuc-,” the dam broke loose. You could feel yourself squirting all over Dean, drenching the sheets and your tights. “What a good little slut I have. You like it when I play with your cunt little ‘Mega. I think this pussy is ready to be bred. All four for me, present to your Alpha.” With the little strength you could give you manger to roll over and get on your knees. Your pussy still clenching from your earlier orgasm and clenching even more now as you see your Alpha stroking his cock. “Mmmmmm please fuck me, I need your knot please Alpha fill me with your pups, make me your little breeding bitch.” You were begging now, you can’t remember the last time you begged his much this hard. All you could think about is your Alpha taking you, pumping his cum directly into your womb, stretching it preparing you for motherhood. “You want my knot so badly,” he saying this as he is inching his cock closer to your hole.

“Tell me,” he smacks your ass. “Aah!” You yell as the slap startles you. “Tell me again what you want and I’ll give it to you.” “Please Alpha,” you moan. “Please give me your pups, fill my slutty hole with you-. “He slams his big Alpha cock inside you. “God you so fucking tight, a nice tight hole all for me. For me to use and abuse to put my cum into.” Dean grunts between his teeth. His punishing rhythm does not let up. He grabs your arms and pulls you up again him pulling you deeper on his cock. “Ooh, soo deep, oh you’re deep inside my womb.” You feel his cock pulse as you say that he lets go of one of your arms and he bring it hand back down to your clit. He begins rubbing it pressing down hard as he whispers in your ear, “cum for me slut. Cum for me and I’ll knot and fill your hole.” It was all you needed. You came crying, squirting, and for a split second you passed out. The only reason you wake up is because you can feel Dean clamp his teeth down once more on your claim mark as he is slipping his knot further into your body. His thrusts slow down, but the knot starts to rub again your already overstimulated g-spot. You couldn’t possibly cum again, could you?

                “I’m, uh gonna cum baby are you ready? I’m gonna fill you with so much cum, your pussy will have no choice but to carry my pups.” With one last stroke his climax filled you which triggered another orgasm from you. Both of your cum, screaming as endless ropes of cum fill you belly.

As you breathing calmed down and the highs of your orgasm ebbed away, Dean moves so that both you and he can lay comfortably on the bed. Dean is the first to break the silence. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” You wish you could find your voice to tell him no you loved it and when can you do it again, but all you could do is smile and shake your head no. “I didn’t hurt you but I think I may have broken you.” You chuckle, “well feel free to break me like that any time.” He leans over and kisses the side of your head. “Get some sleep, I know your heats nowhere near done and we have plenty of more breeding session ahead of us.” Your pussy clamps around his knot length as you hum with appreciation your interest to go again.

Just as you are just about to succumb to slumber you feel Dean’s hand move around to your stomach and hear him whisper, “I can't wait for you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic let me know what you think :)


End file.
